


The Baking of Gingerbread Houses (and other adventures)

by Itar94



Series: There’s a Beta for Every Writer, and Vice Versa [3]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Annoying cousins and other beloved family, Domestic Fluff, Email Correspondence, Estel the Cat, Family, Gimli can’t bake for the sake of his life, I love the cat, M/M, Modern AU, Yuletide, actual plot hidden inside a blanked of fluffety-fluff, and they manage to convince Thranduil to join in and celebrate Yule with the Dwarrows, much cake and foodstuffs (that might be a necessary tag?) both made and eaten, new year's, oh and look there might be a plot, plus surprise guests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itar94/pseuds/Itar94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>(Set about a year after <a>The Eight Stages of Falling in Love</a>, which I WILL FINISH. I promise.)</i> </p><p>Now sharing an apartment in Lórien, Legolas and Gimli invite their families over to celebrate Yule and the upcoming New Year. Meaning, their fathers now have to spend over twenty-four hours under the same roof … not to mention the mischief Fíli and Kíli might get up to! The (hopefully) good sort of chaos is about to descend. There'll also be gift-giving, ring-making and the baking of gingerbread. (Beware of silly songs!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Here's a belated Christmas gift!_
> 
> _I actually began writing this over a year ago, planning to have it finished and published in time for Christmas 2013._ But _(there’s always a but) as one might know, I’m abysmal at actually keeping to schedules and deadlines and I just never got around to writing the end of this fic. So, I put it away. Now at the end of November this year I found it again and thought I’d give it a shot. And finish it. Hopefully._
> 
> _This fic is set about a year and a half after_ The Eight Stages of Falling in Love _. I’d recommend reading that fic first to get an understanding of this, because it’s set in that ‘verse, but here’s a quick rundown:_
> 
> _In this modern AU (where all races still are kept!), Gimli is a fanfic writer and Legolas his beta-reader, and during_ The Eight Stages… _they met online, finally after sorting some issues met irl, went on a theatre date, found new friends and fell in love. It was very cheesy and nice and there was some drama but worked out fine. Now they live in Lórien, where Legolas is studying Art, in a shared flat and Gimli is working on a book, hoping to get published one day. They also have a cat (Estel, who hang around with Legolas a lot in The Eight Stages). That’s pretty much the setting. Oh, and there’s background/mentioned Bagginshield in this fic, which was established during the second fic in this ‘verse,_ (The Making of) Destiny (with footnotes) _\- mostly mentioned in emails or small talk by Fíli and Kíli. Oh, and Gimli’s mentioned here as their cousin, and Thorin’s cousin. I’ve mangled canon family trees and ages of characters to cram in as many as possible into this ‘verse. Because I can._

It arrives thirteen days before the Eve of Yule.

Legolas is sorting through the mail to see if there’s anything interesting when he notices the brightly red envelope, stamped way back in Erebor, peeking out between merrily red Yuletide cards and unwanted bills.

“Oh, look! It’s a letter from your father, Gimli,” he calls out and his boyfriend joins him, quickly rubbing his hands against the apron as if that would make them much cleaner. There are traces of gingerbread under his fingernails. “It’s an invitation to join them for Yule.”

“That sounds nice – though, what about your dad?” Gimli asks.

They have discussed it before, with uncertainty, if how they were to spend their very first Yuletide together; if they’d do it alone, or accept any invitations to spend it with family and friends. The issue lies, quote obviously, in the fact that Gimli’s father and the rest of his family live in Erebor, while Legolas has his Ada in Mithlond. The Elf isn’t fond of the thought of his father being all alone but there has been no word on the matter from him, only a careful stamp of approval from him in case the couple wants to spend it on their own.

At least Thranduil would have their butler Galion for company; that is, if said Elf would want to bother … or he’d invite some cousins. Hopefully. Maybe his long-time sort-of-friend Beleg. Or maybe Elrond and Lindir would invite him over to their place. Either way, he _should_ not be _completely_ alone this Yule even if his son spends it with his Dwarf boyfriend.

Still, Legolas can’t help but be a bit concerned.

“I don’t know,” he says. “Hang on.” He reads the final few lines one more time - just to make certain he’s not imagining the words. “Your dad wants my Ada to join too?” It sounds more of a question than a statement as he reads it. He raises an elegant eyebrow and Gimli has to chuckle at his catlike expression. The same thought goes through their heads: both their fathers under the same roof for a whole twenty-four hours?

(Must’ve been Kíli’s idea. Possibly that of Aunt Dís.)

“Well, what could possibly go wrong?” the Dwarf says not-quite-diplomatically, and, nearly dissolving into giggles, Legolas kisses him on the nose. When wearing that red and white striped apron his boyfriend looks almost illegally adorable.

“You’re right. How’s that gingerbread coming along?”

“It’s not quite agreeing with me,” Gimli admits sheepishly, his ears growing as red as his beard. It’s the second time he’s managed to forget about a full baking plate in the oven. At least they’ll not lack crispiness. “But more, I think, than I fear my Da will agree with _yours_.”

“Actually,” Legolas piques up, coming back around from the hall to the kitchen, worrying his bottom lip a bit, “I kind of had an idea. Why don’t we invite them all over here?”

“The whole bunch?” Gimli asks, clarifying: “Aunt Dís too? And those annoying cousins of mine?”

“If there’s chaos to be had, might as well make it big and loud and – _chaotic_. I mean, it could be an awesome success or a major failure, and then we’ll have a good excuse to spend next year all alone without anybody bothering us.”

Gimli contemplates this for a second, before nodding, and putting his hands under the tap to clean them from any lingering dough. “Well, while we’re at it, we might give Aragorn and his mom and _that Elf_ _bunch_ a call, too.”

A brief look of horror comes upon his boyfriend’s face. Must be the thought of having the Elf twins Elladan and Elrohir in the same room as Fíli and Kíli. The Dwarf can’t hold back an evil laugh.

“Only if _you_ clean up whatever mess they leave behind!”

“Oi!” Gimli retorts, cheekily jabbing the Elf’s stomach. “’Whoever maketh the mess cleaneth it up’, that’s the rule, yes?”

“Yes, but _we_ live here, not the twins and your cousins! Do you really think, for a second, that they’ll obey? Elbereth, my Ada will have another breakdown if they decide to have a prank war. It’s bad enough when there’s just two of them,” Legolas laments, although he _does_ like the twins a lot and Gimli’s cousins aren’t that bad, really, just a little naughty, and it _is_ tempting to have them all over. Even if it could all end in disaster. Plus, it’ll get a little cramped with that many people in their tiny apartment, but that’s the spirit of Yule, isn’t it?

(As long as no one ruins the plumbing, it’ll be fine. Their landlord may be understanding, but not _that_ understanding.)

“Aunt Dís,” Gimli reminds him. “She’ll keep an eye on the rascals. Between her and your dad, it’ll be … under control.”

Well, that settles it. Legolas determinedly squares his shoulders. “Well then. I’ve got a couple of phone calls to make.”

* * *

To: ToFeeFee@ardamail.com  
From: G.G.Axes@ardamail.com  
SA 2014-12-11 17:32:18

**Subject: Yuletide invitation (Please show Aunt Dís this message!!)**

_Hello cousin!_

_(repeat: please show Aunt Dís this message!)_

_It’s about that invitation my Da sent, about us all spending Yule at his place. Thing is, Legolas and I were wondering if mayhap you’d all like to come visit us – you and Da, and some family and friends on Legolas’ side. You haven’t all seen our apartment yet, I mean. It’ll be cosy. Legolas is contacting his dad right as I’m writing this, and Arwen – you remember her, Aunt, she’s the nice one of those three Elf siblings I was talking about – and her Dad, and his partner. It’ll be a merry bunch, though of course I can’t say who’ll actually arrive._

_Could you please let your mother and my father (someone should convince him to get an email!) this message and let me know what they think?_

_It would be lovely if you’d all come. We have loads of foodstuffs and can arrange beds for you all, albeit you may be squeezed a bit tight – I hope that wouldn’t be too much of a bother._

_By the way, is Uncle Óin coming? It’d be nice to have him over too, I haven’t seen him in too long._

_Holiday greetings,_

_Gimli_

_PS. Don’t forget, Fíli, you and your brother are only allowed IF YOU BEHAVE. DS._

* * *

His father has managed to receive an invitation, it seems, and it must be utterly befuddling him.

“It won’t be that bad, Ada,” Legolas says in soft Sindarin, easily imagining his father’s indignant expression. “I haven’t seen you for over a month! And Gimli will want to meet with you again. It’ll be nice. … I _know_ they’re Dwarves, Ada, but they celebrate Yule just like us – Gimli is talking with his Da and they’ll know what to expect. … Yes. But, Ada, the thing is,” he pauses, unsure how his father will react to the idea, “Gimli and I sort of wanted you to come to our place? In Lórien. To celebrate with us here.”

There is silence for a moment on the other side as Thranduil ponders it. Then:

“ _Yes_ , Ada, they’ll _all_ be here, if that’s the case. And we’re considering some extended family as well, you know, Elrond – he’s OK. … Really, Ada, don’t say that – don’t be ridiculous! And the twins aren’t _Balrog-spawn_ , Valar, Ada! … just relax. It’ll sort out. – yes…Yes, Ada, I’ll – hmm. Mm. And we’ll have a _real_ tree this year, not some foul plastic thing. No, Estel won't break it. He's a very well-behaved cat.”

Legolas rolls his eyes and tries not to smile too broadly at whatever his father is responding, but his boyfriend, leaning in the open doorway, sees it and grins. His boyfriend gives his thumbs up, which could mean either his family has agreed or, possibly, that he’s actually managed _not_ to burn a batch of gingerbread cakes. Both is good.

“Yes, all of them; Glóin and Gimli’s Aunt Dís, and her sons Fíli and Kíli – they’ll all come, if that’s the case. Look, we’ve worked it all out. There is room for all of you, we’ve got a spare bedroom and couches and mattresses, and I don’t think the twins will mind crashing under the table. And we’ll have loads of food and Gimli’s pretty sure his Dad will bring stuff too so you don’t need to bring any if you don’t want to. Though – um … All right … R-really? You – _really?_! Ada! Oh my god, thank you, _thank you_ , Ada!”

“So?” Gimli asks once his boyfriend has put the phone back in its cradle. Since the conversation was wholly in Elfish he only caught the odd name or two; Dwarf names sound strangely lilting and accented with spoken like that, but not necessarily in a bad way. Not to mention his Legolas has a very nice voice no matter what language he’s speaking. “He’s agreed?”

The Elf turns to him with a very, very serious expression - one that is ruined a few seconds later by the manic grin taking over his face. (And quite possibly his stark red jumper which boldly proclaims in white letters: _DWARFSEXUAL,_ with scribbled atop of it in an elegant scrawl: _AND TAKEN!!_ ).

“We’ve got _a lot_ to do.”

* * *

To: G.G.Axes@ardamail.com  
From: ToFeeFee@ardamail.com  
SA 2014-12-11 21:01:10

**Subject: Re: Yuletide invitation**

_Dear Gimli,_

_This is your Aunt. My son was gracious enough to let me answer you directly by borrowing his email._

_I have spoken with your father, and if you are so willing to put up with us, who are we to refuse? I’m delighted to meet with you and your boyfriend again, and to finally see your apartment! Oh, your very own apartment - my, how you’ve grown!_

_How about Legolas’ father? We included him in our invitations as he is family now; I hope you are making him aware of these plans as well. Since I have not had the chance of meeting him yet, I would be so glad if he could come too. Elves do celebrate Yule too, don’t they? (If not then they have another thing to learn. Mahal, wouldn’t they get bored without some proper holidays in their long lives?)_

_And of course it’s all right if some friends of Legolas’ come, it would be quite lovely to meet them proper. Yes, I remember that Arwen lass, she sounded sensible enough, although I am a little pensive of how it would go if her brothers were to meet my sons. They’re up to quite enough mischief as it is! Just let me know how many we’ll be, so I know how many to cook for. I will bring quite a lot of food and cakes, and I suspect your Da will bring something to eat as well, so do not worry about that!_

_And it is all good and well that we can spend a couple of nights, since it is a few hours’ drive to Lórien from Erebor. We plan on arriving on the evening of the 24 th. That way, if there’s any trouble with traffic – which is to be expected with all the snow we’re expecting! – we can spare a few hours on the road. Now, I am sure you have much to prepare and I shan’t hold you up any longer. Don’t forget to hug Legolas from me!_

_I’m counting on Óin joining us, so add one more chair. Do you even have that many chairs? Don’t worry, I’ll bring some with me._

_Take well care,_

_Your Aunt Dís_

_PS. Do not worry, dear nephew, I shall keep a good eye on both my sons! DS._


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!

To: G.G.Axes@ardamail.com  
From: ToFeeFee@ardamail.com  
SA 2013-12-12 11:23:45

**Subject: Re: re: Yuletide invitation**

_Hello Dear Aunt Dís,_

_(and Fíli, since you’ll be the first to receive this message)_

_I’m so glad you’re coming! We’re in the middle of preparations right now. Legolas has talked with his father so he’s coming too, and while not bringing food, according to Legolas he’ll bring all the beverages necessary from his own private wine cellar._

_We have also sorted it with Elrond, Arwen’s dad. He and Lindir won’t make it, they’re celebrating with their own family, but Arwen and her brothers are coming so that’ll make 9 guests in total. Would you mind maybe bringing a couple of extra mattresses?_

_Now I’ve got to dash, much to do. Looking immensely forward to your visit,_

_Gimli_

_PS. Very appreciated. Thank you, Aunt Dís. There will be chaos enough as it is, I think. DS._

* * *

The Yuletide tree is glimmering with silver and gold and red and white. While Gimli had clad the majority of it, Legolas had put a gleaming silver star at its top (being at a convenient height and all) and checked the lights, all the while murmuring in Sindarin and touching the greens gently causing the Dwarf to chuckle. Still talking to trees. It’s one of those things he can’t help but find so utterly adorable and delightful in its elfish weirdness. Plus, it’s not so bad to see his boyfriend bend over to tend to the tree and water it (he’s wearing those jeans from the Treasure Trove in Erebor, bought the very first day they met IRL - a grand date in Gimli’s heart).

It takes quite a while for them to complete the masterpiece, but it truly is one when they step back. Then it takes even more time to clear up the mess their creativity has caused, and make the living room appear as it should.

“Okay, the tree,” Legolas says, checking the list fastened to the freezer with a magnet, “done. Next: shopping.”

The Elf’s eyes are gleaming.

“Aulë give me strength,” Gimli stage-mutters, almost cracking up as Legolas tears from the kitchen to the hall, grabbing his boots with one hand and a scarf with the other in great frenzy.

“Come on, Gimmies! Shopping! The streets will be full of people and lights and there’ll be so much so see and do! _Come on_!”

“Wait up, Las. Mahal, we’ve already bought most of the presents – it’s just food we need now.”

“Yeah, but it’s still fun! It’s Yuletide shopping! It happens only once a year, you know.”

Gimli makes a noise similar to _uhhgggnn,_ translating to ‘ _Do I have to?_ ’. (Admittedly it’s not wholly heartfelt.)

“Plus we should get some mistletoe. That is, a lot of mistletoe,” the Elf adds with a knowing smile and the Dwarf visibly perks up.

* * *

To: G.G.Axes@ardamail.com  
From: ToFeeFee@ardamail.com  
SA 2014-12-13 18:56:12

**Subject: Re: re: re: Yuletide invitation**

_Hi Gimli,_

_Mom saw the email and says OK, it’s all good. So your bf’s dad is coming? I mean we’ve only met once but MAHAL he’s kind of terrifying. You sure it’s a good idea?? Your dad and his at the same time I mean. And mom and us. There could be grave-digging and other terrible stuff to follow!!_

_Seriously though. Kíli says he’s heard wood elves like him eat dwarves FOR BREAKFAST. Well except Legolas then. Except he kinda does, doesn’t he? *wink wink*_

_AND THE ELF TWINS ARE COMING OH MAHAL THIS IS GONNA BE A SUCCESS I TELL YOU, A HUGE SUCCESSyeahh we’ve skyped a bit with them you know? They’re pretty rad, for elves.is their sister rad? She wouldn’t happen to be a redhead would she? Cause Kili seriously needs a gf._

_See you soon,_

_Fíli AND KÍLI, HELLO COUSIN :DD_

_PS. Oi! what are you talking about?? WE’RE ALWAYS ON OUR BEST BEHAVIOUR. DS._

_PPS. oh! Have you gone down on one knee yet? Asked ur bf The Question?? If not y not do it soon like we’re all waiting and Dwalin says that even Thorin’s thinking about asking Bilbo I mean they live together and all like u and then u ought to too right? Right?? Maybe now this Yule when we’re there to witness!! Thatd be awesome! though maybe his dad would freak out and murder u and then it wouldn’t be that awesome. Much love & hugsies from Kíli xx DDS._

* * *

“Gimli, are you all right?” Legolas asks, concerned to find his boyfriend on the floor of the study, flailing desperately and wheezing and his face turning as red as his beard.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah,” Gimli manages to grunt out once he’s regained his composure and breath somewhat. Not mentioning Dwarrow-eating Elves or panicking, evil cousins or anything of the sort. He just hopes his boyfriend’s sharp eyes hadn’t managed to catch sight of the computer screen before he’d closed the tab. “Yeah, fine.”

* * *

To: ToFeeFee@ardamail.com  
From: G.G.Axes@ardamail.com  
SA 2014-12-13 19:06:50

**Subject: Re: re: re: re: Yuletide invitation**

_Kíli!! Shut up. You bloody rascals!! It’s too early still. We’ve been together for just nineteen months, and for Elves and Dwarves both that isn’t long or enough to_

He freezes up then, hand hovering over the keyboard as he’s in mid-word.

Too early. But. Is it really?

This isn’t the Third Age, for Aulë’s sake, and old traditions have been rejected in time for new ones. A year is sufficient. His heart is still burning with love just as fierce as when they first kissed – brighter, even!

A year is more than enough. To ask.

Oh. _Oh, by the Maker,_ Gimli realizes, and the words on the screen blur before his eyes as he’s overcome with that singular thought: oh Mahal, he _wants to ask._

… He ends up pressing backspace repeatedly, and instead he writes, before hitting send:

_Shut up and mind your own business for a change. My life is not some kind of damn soap opera or show to watch! Go bother Dwalin or something. That’ll distract you and your brother. You can say hello to him from Legolas and me, and tell Thorin we send our regards too and wish them all a very happy Yuletide._

_Also, Arwen is very much not a redhead, very much more awesome than any of you, and also very taken and sooo very much out of your league. Honestly, Kíli, get a hobby and grow a proper beard._

_Yours (Not Quite Very) Sincerely,_

_Your cousin,_

_Gimli_

* * *

He excuses himself under the pretence of having to go to the bathroom while they’re cuddled up in the sofa, watching the first _There And Back Again_ film - and almost too engrossed in discussing the midnight premiere of the third and final (and with high probability heart-breaking) part of the trilogy to really focus on the movie before them. It takes a while to untangle, since he’s got his arms wrapped around a thin Elven waist and Legolas’ hand is buried in his fluffy hair (which no comb can truly tame) and neither are very willing to part.

Once he’s out of the living room, he glances over his shoulder, just checking; Estel has taken advantage of the moment and now leaps up to settle in Legolas’ lap, which previously was occupied by a Dwarf.

Since the Elf is being distracted by the cat, Gimli grabs his phone and quickly dials a familiar number. There are two, three, four beeps before anyone picks up. Elven ears are very sharp but the walls of the house are thankfully rather thick, and he locks himself in the bathroom and speaks very, very quietly. Hopefully he won’t be overheard. Just in case, he’s not going to mention anything overly important or obvious that could give away his plan.

He’s got butterflies overtaking his belly. Mahal - he’s _going to do it!_

Biting his lower lip to quench the nerves, he exhales through his nose. Yet, his heart thunders in his ribcage, and his voice might not be entirely steady.

“Hello Da! It’s me. … Yes, everything’s all right! There’ve been no illnesses or accidents or fires! Yes, Legolas is fine. Look, could I ask a favour? Just. There are some stuff from your workshop that I’d like to borrow while you’re visiting …”

Glancing at the door again, he rants off the list.

There’s a pause following his request. There’s no doubt his Da’s going to figure it out very quickly.

He doesn’t sound very shocked though, just pleasantly surprised, and there’s a mutter of ‘So _that’s_ what your cousins were all on about when we had cake with Dís last Thursday’ (Gimli flushes red when hearing it) – and, then, thank Aulë, his Da smiles and says that everything will be sorted out and he needn’t worry and he has Glóin’s blessing, and that’s all Gimli needs to hear to be able to exhale, the tight feeling in his chest loosening a little.

At least his Da didn’t object. He’s not so certain how Legolas’ Ada will react, though.

Well, he’ll worry about that later.


End file.
